Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story is an one hundred and four episode which it was follows in the 1993 animated film of the same name by Universal Studios, In this movie that when the heroes is join with an creator of time to get an Dinosaurs to gave them an Brain-cereals to make them smart and understand, which it use to help an boy name Louie to take him to the circus. Plot The film opens with a trio of young bluebirds harassing their youngest sibling, Buster. As Buster leaves his family, he meets an intelligent orange Tyrannosaurus named Rex (voiced by John Goodman) and even an human who can talk to animals name Colin J.r. Pendergast playing golf. Their were explains to Buster that Rex is was once a ravaging dinosaur, and proceeds to tell the story of how he came to become what he is today. 65 million years ago in the Cretaceous Montana the heroes were in that their were never believed that their were in the oldest past but it was been chase by an oldest Rex was a savage and frightening creature who terrorized smaller dinosaurs and mammals. Turing his rampage is interrupted when a futuristic aircraft arrives, and he is then greeted by a small green alien-like creature named Vorb who lures him and help the three heroes into the craft and force feeds Rex with "Brain Grain", a cereal that increases a creature's intelligence. Rex is given his name, which the heroes is feeling fine that their were not injured so their were introduced to other dinosaurs that have been fed Brain Grain: Dweeb the Parasaurolophus (voiced by Charles Fleischer), Woog the Triceratops (voiced by Rene LeVant) and Elsa the Pteranodon (voiced by Felicity Kendal), which the other dinosaurs are become as great friends and then Rex is say sorry to the three heroes by chasing them that he will never do it again so the heroes is accepted for his apologize. Later, they meet Captain Neweyes (voiced by Walter Cronkite), the inventor of the cereal and pilot of the aircraft, who then reveals his goal of allowing the children of the present time to see real dinosaurs, fulfilling their biggest wishes. He informs them that there are two people to watch for: Dr. Juliet Bleeb, a scientist from the Museum of Natural History who will aid the dinosaurs, and Professor Screweyes, Neweyes' insane brother that he lost his eye and replace with am magic screw from long ago. He instructs them to find Bleeb and avoid Screweyes. Neweyes drops the dinosaurs and the heroes off at the East River on New York in the year 1993, where they meet a young boy named Louie (voiced by Joey Shea), who plans on running away to join the circus. Upon reaching New York City, Louie realizes that the citizens would panic if they saw live dinosaurs so Colin, Bubbyaustin and Louie use with the help of Elsa to flies over the city in search of a good hiding place. During the flight, Louie comes across a girl named Cecilia (voiced by Yeardley Smith), who was crying; she explains that her parents are hardly around (saying that her father is into business, and her mother is more of a socialite). Louie convinces Cecilia to abandon her home, join with him to the circus and introduces her to the dinosaurs and the others (Louie and Cecilia then quickly develop an infatuation for each other). When the dinosaurs explain their goal of getting to the Museum of Natural History, Bubbyaustin decides to disguise them as floats in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. During the parade, Rex hears all the children wishing to see real dinosaurs, so he starts to sing "Roll Back the Rock (To the Dawn of Time)". When he sees the Apatosaurus balloon coming out in the parade however, Rex mistakes it for being real and hand shakes it too tight with his claws, causing its air sealer to pop open. The balloon runs out of air and falls on the dinosaurs, who are otherwise unharmed. When the audience realizes that live dinosaurs are among them, they fly into a panic. The local authorities are called in to stop the dinosaurs, resulting in a slapstick-filled chase scene. As the dinosaurs and the three heroes lose the police, Louie and Cecilia venture to Central Park, where Professor Screweyes (voiced by Kenneth Mars) and with other three people is Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob is running his "Eccentric Circus". They meet Professor Screweyes and cite their desire to join their circus. As they sign a contract, the dinosaurs arrive and try to save them. Screweyes and the villains, upon meeting the dinosaurs and the heroes, explains that he delights and the three villains is found what their found is scaring people and believes that the dinosaurs would make a great addition to his circus. He then reveals his very own "Brain Drain", pills that are the polar opposite of his brother's Brain Grain. He demonstrates the Brain Drain on the Louie and Cecilia, devolving them into chimpanzees; however, he makes the dinosaurs a deal: if the dinosaurs consume the pills and join his circus, he'd destroy the contract and release Louie and Cecilia; reluctantly and sadly, the dinosaurs accept the offer so Colin will say that their friends will say goodbye before their were gone so Screweyes is agreed for the deal but only in a few mins, after when their say goodbye Rex is reverting Louie and Cecilia back to their human selves (and thus wearing off the effects of the Brain Drain) and hugs at the three heroes, tells the three heroes and the kids to remember him. As the kids and heroes awake the next morning, they are greeted by a circus clown named Stubbs (voiced by Martin Short). Upon seeing the dinosaurs returned to their natural vicious states, Louie, Cecilia and the heroes, with the help of Stubbs, plan to sneak into the night's show and save the dinosaurs. Professor Screweyes with the three villains claims Screweyes can control the now-wild Rex, which he succeeds in doing by hypnotizing him. Everyone watching the show gets frightened during the performance, and many run away. However, a crow accidentally activates flare lights, breaking Rex out of the trance and causing the hypnotic effect to end. The savage Rex realizes he has been tricked, becomes enraged and tries to attack Screweyes and Evil CJ. However, Louie steps in and desperately tells the devolved Rex that killing them will not be worth it; these impassioned pleas serve to return the dinosaurs to their friendly natures. Just then, Captain Neweyes arrives in his aircraft and congratulates to Louie, Cecilia and the heroes; simultaneously, Elsa tells Rex her true feelings towards him, possibly sparking a relationship between the two. After Stubbs arrives to resign from Professor Screweyes's employ with an lots and lots of objects that he have (which includes him giving him back most of his belongings with comedic results), Neweyes, Louie, The heroes and the dinosaurs board the aircraft, leaving Screweyes and the villains to be swarmed upon by the crows which the villains survived. When the crows take off, all that was left of Screweyes was his fake eye so the villains were scared so their have to go to an different world. The dinosaurs spend the rest of their days in the Museum of Natural History, allowing children to see live dinosaurs, fulfilling their wishes. Meanwhile, Louie and Cecilia reconcile with their respective parents, and the two become a couple. Rex and Colin returns Buster to his family before returning to the Museum of National History, humming the movie's theme song to themself. Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *Rex (debut) *Louie (debut) *Cecilia Nuthatch (debut) *Woog (debut) *Elsa (debut) *Dweeb (debut) *Captain Neweyes (debut) *Vorb (debut) *Stubbs (debut) *Dr. Juliet Bleeb (debut) *Buster (debut) *Evil CJ *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *Professor Screweyes (debut) *Larry King (debut, brief cameo) *Raoul Puke (debut, he portray as Nostalgia Critic, brief cameo in the end of the story) *Colin J.r. Pendergast (as real himself protray as the newspaper reader on the subway, debut, breif cameo) Locations *Cretaceous *New York Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story/Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story/Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures of We're Back! A Dinosaur Story/Gallery Trivia *Raoul Puke is an parody character of Raoul Duke from Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas, which it Raoul Duke is been appears in Rango episode and that Raoul Puke is reviewed this film that Nostalgia Critic is never review which Puke is reviewed this film. **Plus it feature cameo is the creator from the series that it was portray as the newpaper reader on the subway. Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur Story Category:Episodes